Two-Faced Romance
by Clara-bear6
Summary: A what-if story for the book the Outsiders about Cherry and Ponyboy and gang-conversions... Hope ya like it!
1. Chapter 1

**Hey there people! This is my first story, and its a 'what-if' story for the book the Outsiders.**

**Hope you enjoy it!**

**Disclaimed- don't own the Outsiders or any characters.**

* * *

**Chapter 1**

"Ponyboy! Come on little buddy, talk to me!" called a voice.

"Darry, Sodapop. I think we're too late. There's nothing we can do for him now, he has to pull through on his own." called another.

"Shut up you bastard! I won't ever give up on him, not now, not ever. This is my little brother we're talking about here! He was only a kid god damn it!" sobbed a familiar voice. I heard the sounds of footsteps leaving the room.

"Hello?" I weakly mumbled, "Darry?"

A blurry face turned in my direction so fast that I was convinced that whoever that face belonged to would get whiplash. "Oh Ponyboy, don't you ever do that to me and Sodapop ever again, you hear me!" came another sputtering sob, we thought you bit it." Darry grabbed me roughly and scooped me into his arms, holding me like he would never let go, and I never wanted him to until I coughed and sputtered for air.

"Darry, what's wrong with me?" I said with panic racing through my veins, turning me ice cold. "Darry, I'm off pretty bad, ain't I" I said, tears slipping from the corners of my eyes, streaking my dusty face. All I got in response was a sob.

"Yeah, you're pretty bad off little buddy, but you're tough right? We'll get you through it, the whole gang." I sobbed quietly on Darry's shoulder for what seemed an eternity.

Finally I said, "Where's Sodapop and the rest of the gang?"

"They had to take Soda out of the house, so he couldn't see you. He was going crazy with worry and he wouldn't leave you alone long enough to rest." I slowly picked my head with great effort and looked around the room, just long enough to see that I was back in the house that I lived in with Darry and Sodapop. I was back in my old bed. Then, a sudden, sharp jolt of pain ran up my side. It was enough to make me gasp and it almost made me black out. My head thumped back against Darry, hard. Everything was spinning, everything was blurry and out of focus, my head and my side were now throbbing. "God damn it Pony, take it easy!" shouted Darry gently. 'We need you to stay with us, you've been asleep for almost three days."

"Three days!" I yelped, "What the hell happened to me?"

"Well, no one knows. You went out with a party with Dallas. He came back drunk off his ass, without you. Not making the mistake of leaving you alone with him again! Anyway, when he comes home without you we soon figured out that he had no idea where the hell you were. The whole gang, Johnny, Soda, Steve, Two-Bit, Dally, and I went looking for you, panicked beyond belief. You know how bad things are getting with the Socs! Dally came home around two o'clock in the morning and we didn't find you until around five o'clock in the morning. You were unconscious and shaking like a leaf, freezing cold in the vacant lot. You had no jacket on even though it is the middle of winter. We carried you home and then had you looked at by the doc. He told us that you had five broken ribs, you shredded your tongue and cheek, and you also have a fractured wrist, and needed seven stiches to your face and five to your hand." I let this news sink in.

"Darry, I'll be ok though, right?"

"I hope so but only time can tell, only time can tell." He breathed a slow, steady breath, thinking things over. "Do you want me to let the rest of the gang back in now?"

"Sure." I managed to wheeze out.

Darry walked out the door from his seated position on the bed in three long strides and hollered, "Hey everyone! Pony's up if you want to see him." I heard jostling and things breaking and before I knew it the whole gang was in my room jostling me and the bed, I gasped. The jolting pain was enough to make black spots dance in front of my eyes. "Guy's take it easy, knock it off!" Darry yelped, "He's only been awake for twenty minutes!" The guys took their hands off me and some sat on the bed and some chose to stand.

"Sorry bud, I forgot how bad off you were." Two-Bit said with a sad smile, "But I thought you could handle it like a man, not a whining little girl," He said with a mischievous wink and a wild grin.

"Remind me to beat you later." I said between breaths, "Once I'm done with you, you'll be wishing you were in half as good of shape as I am now." I retorted.

He smiled and then let out a laugh. "I knew you were okay." He said and ruffled my hair and walked out the door. "I'll be right back!" He yelled over his shoulder. Everyone else was standing at the end the bed, just staring at me.

"Guys, why are y'all acting so weird, it's not like I'm on my death bed!" I said with a chuckle.

"It's just that you um... look different?" Dally offered up. Sodapop rushed over to me and enveloped me in an awkward bear hug and then held me like Darry did.

"Ponyboy, I thought we had actually lost you this time." He said, his eyes filling up with tears. He put his face against mine and cried. I could feel the salty wetness running down my face. I hugged him back harder.

"I'm sorry I worried you Soda." I said guiltily. He laughed and pulled me away from him just so he could see my face.

"No offense buddy, but you look like hell all cut up and bruised like that." Now it was my turn to laugh, which also hurt but I was so happy I didn't care.

"Gee, thanks," I muttered, "I'm going to go and jump in the shower."

The other guys left the room, jostling me with affection and saying things like, "It's good to have you back, Pony."

The job was half done for me, my shirt was off but my sides were wrapped in bandages, I'm guessing because of my cracked ribs. I was pretty stiff but I gasped, wriggled, and pulled until my bandages were almost off. Soda's eyes widened because of his surprise at my struggle with a simple task like that.

"Don't hurt yourself, let me get it for you." He said gently. He reached for the white bandages wrapped around me. I was so tired and out of breath after trying to get them off myself that I didn't even have the energy to refuse. By the time I caught my breath, Soda already had gotten the bandages off.

"Thanks, I can do the rest." I said quietly. Before he could respond, I threw the covers off and struggled to stand up. I was on my feet and I leaned heavily against the wall.

"Um... Ponyboy," Soda said, "You're looking a little pale, you okay?" I just waved him off but still stood against the wall. I took a couple wobbly, tentative steps. I tripped and started to fall but Soda caught my arm with his hand and put his other arm around my shoulders. I let him guide me to the bathroom and pushed his hand away and shut the door. Feeling much better, I jumped in the shower but taking much longer than usual, every movement stiff. I got out and wrapped a towel around me. I brushed my teeth and combed my hair. I greased back my hair, using a more generous amount of the hair gel than usual. For the first time in three days, I looked in the mirror. Soda was right, I looked like hell in its purest form. There was a deep gash from my temple at the edge of my hairline to my cheekbone that had been stitched up. That is definitely going to scar. My face was a map of purple, yellow, black, blue, and green. I had a black eye that was almost swollen shut. My lips were cracked and dry. This reflection looked nothing like me. I felt like I was going to puke. Which I did. I brushed my teeth again and slapped a smile on my face. I hobbled as fast as I could out of the bathroom. I pulled on jeans and a t-shirt. I went down the hall where Darry was waiting for me in the kitchen, eyeing me up.

"Sit," he commanded and nodded his head towards the nearest chair. I obeyed without complaint. The guys filtered in because everyone knew that Darry in the kitchen meant food. "What do you want to eat?" He asked.

"Everything." I replied with a grin.

* * *

**Review if you love life! Trust me, soon enough, Ponyboy won't!**

**~Clara-bear6**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

He grinned back, "One everything coming up!" While Darry cooked, the gang told stories of what I missed, the good fights, and the new broads in town. They told the latest news of the surrounding gangs, and especially how much they missed me. God, it was good to be back I thought to myself. There was only one major problem... That problem was named Cherry Valance.

Cherry wasn't a problem, she was an angel with red hair with bright green eyes. And she was my girl. I liked how that sounded, my girl. The only thing is, she's a Soc. She isn't like the Greaser girls with loud, dirty mouths who wear too much makeup and try too hard to make themselves look beautiful. Cherry had soft, fiery red hair that falls in perfect ringlets at the end. Her eyes are the color of jade. She has the sweetest soft pink lips, not to thin and not too fat. She had high cheekbones and a slight nose. She was perfect in every way. And I loved her, just thinking about her made my heart swell with love, excitement, and happiness. The prettiest girl in town was my girlfriend. Mine. I guess I drifted off dreaming about Cherry and the possibilities of our relationship and it took a shake and a loud, "Hey Pony, stop day dreaming and eat your food." From Darry to snap me out of my trance. "What's gotten into you, you've been acting weird."

"Me?" I asked nervously. "I haven't been acting weird, I've just been... thinking about stuff."

"What kind of stuff," asked Darry wearing a worried expression, "Have you had any of those dreams lately?"

"No, nothing like that." I said.

A coy smile crept across Darry's face, "I think Ponyboy is in love."

My face turned a deep tomato red and I felt my anger growing. "Aw Darry, knock it off, it's nothing like that."

The whole gang started chanting, "Pony is in love, Pony is in love! Who's the lucky little lady?" The chanting got louder accompanied by banging on the table. I was so angry I began to shake. I pushed my chair violently out from under the table and stood up, tears filling my eyes. I turned away and ran out the door, sprinting down the street. I didn't stop until I got to the main road and stuck out my thumb, trying to catch a ride to the other side of town. Finally, a blue Mustang pulled up on my left side.

"Hey stranger," called a familiar voice, "Need a ride kid?" The familiar voice belonged to one of the Socs, it was Cherry's oldest brother, Mike. I smiled gratefully and leaned in the rolled down window.

"Any chance this car is going to stop at Cherry's house?' I asked.

"That's my first stop." Mike responded. I hopped in the back seat there were three guys in the car, including Mike. Mike is a tough looking guy, he's about six foot and completely ripped. One punch from him could knock someone out. He had cold, steely gray eyes and an uneven smile. He had a scar that started at his ear and ended at his chin. He had a square jaw that was almost always clenched shut. The rest of the ride was quiet. We stopped at Mike's house and he let me in to see Cherry. "She's been worried sick about you." Mike said.

"That's why I've come to put her fears to rest." I answered with a smirk. Mike punched my shoulder in approval and jogged back to the car. "Thanks for the ride Mike." I called over my shoulder.

"Anytime, you're one of us now." He said with a smile. One of us. That was different I thought. Me, a Soc. I stepped into the house.

"Cherry, it's Ponyboy." I called into the vicinity of the clean, spacious house. I heard the sound of feet racing down the stairs.

"Ponyboy," Cherry sobbed, "You're okay, thank God you're okay." She threw herself into my open arms. She cried with her head resting on my shoulder. She squeezed me hard, a little too hard. I gasped and suddenly the room was spinning. "Ponyboy, are you okay?' she asked, loosening her grip, and looking at my face, worry present in her eyes.

"Yeah, I'm okay," I wheezed out, "I just might need to sit down for a while."

"Okay, I'm really sorry."

"It's okay, you just caught me off guard." I said weakly. I tried to smile but it looked like a painful grimace. She held me next to her and I leaned on her until we made it to the couch. "Thanks." I said when I sat down.

"Anytime," she said with a smile, "This was, after all, Mike's fault." Thinking about that night made me flinch and I pushed the thought out of my mind and I focused on Cherry. "I haven't seen you since that night and I was so worried." Cherry said without taking her eyes off of my face. "You look pretty bad, what happened?"

"I really don't remember but I have had five broken ribs, a fractured wrist, and needed seven stiches to my face and five to my hand. Looking at my face made her cry some more. "Hey, it's okay baby, I think it makes me look tough." I said with a smile. She reached up and gingerly touched my bruised, multicolored face, my swollen black eye, and traced the deep, stitched-up cut along my face as if she was afraid to.

"Your face, your poor beautiful face." She said, cracking a smile though still crying.

"Hey, I'm still good looking, right?" I said jokingly.

"You will be when your face heals up and doesn't contain the colors of the Aurora Borealis." She said with a giggle. "Ponyboy, do you know I love you?" Before I could respond, she craned her neck and softly kissed my lips. Her lips tasted like sweet candy. I cradled her head in my hands and kissed her again. She moved closer and moved her hands up my arms and I winced but didn't care. I kept going. I pulled her closer to me until she was practically sitting on my lap. She reached for the hem of my shirt. Suddenly, we heard the door knob turning and we pulled apart. She snuck one more kiss onto my lips and held my hand.

"Now I do for sure." I whispered in her ear. I could tell she was smiling even though she was staring at Mike standing in the doorway.

"Ponyboy, I think you better go home, I'll give you a lift. Your gang is looking for you." Mike informed me.

"Okay, I'll be right out." I called. Mike turned around and went to start the car. "Well, Cherry Valance, I guess I better get going. Bye for now." I quickly planted one more kiss on her lips and stood. She stood to and hugged me before I walked out the door. Once I got home, I was in big trouble.

"Where the hell have you been?" Yelled Darry, his face a mask of worry and anger.

"Around." I replied coolly.

"Don't you get smart with me kid." He shouted.

"I. am not. A KID!" I said, no longer keeping my cool.

"You are in this house." He said coldly. I gave him a dirty look and stomped away into my room, where Soda was relaxing on the bed.

"Hey Pony, I'm real sorry about this morning." Soda said guiltily. "I didn't know that you'd take it that hard."

"It's fine," I mumbled, "I'm over it."

"You scared me when you ran out like that," he said. "Don't do that to us again."


	3. Chapter 3

**Oh, good old depression. And teenage angst.**

* * *

**Chapter 3**

With angst I reply, "Whatever, no one gives a crap besides you."

Soda replied, his face surprisingly full of anger, "Ponyboy, why do you always say bull like that?"

"Because it's true!" I shouted. Soda just stared at me and then turned his back towards me.

"You know everyone in the gang adores you, even Darry. Even when you don't believe it. I didn't respond, I just laid down on the bed next to Soda. I turned away so he wouldn't see the silent tears slipping down my face. I guess my crying wasn't so silent after all because Soda turned so that he was facing me. "Why are you crying now, I was only trying to make you feel better!" Soda said quickly.

"It's not you," I whispered back, "I did something very bad."

I felt Soda tense up beside me, "Ponyboy," he said seriously, "What did you do?" I didn't say anything, I didn't want him to know. "Ponyboy!" he yelled loudly. A little too loudly. Darry came running in from down the hall.

"What the hell is going on in here?" Darry shouted. I couldn't tell them, I could just imagine their disappointed, worried stares. I didn't want to hurt them anymore. I hadn't figured out what I was going to say. So I ran. Darry tried to grab me and push me back down on the bed but I slipped through the narrow gap between Darry and the that moment I hated myself, I hated myself more than I ever had. I hated myself for running instead of facing my problems, for always being a crybaby instead of handling things like a man like everyone else. I hated for causing so much disappointment and worry for Darry and Soda. And most of all, I hated myself for what I had done, I had betrayed my friends and my family. All of the people I love.

That's when I saw the lake. It was the middle of winter so the lake was covered in a thin sheet of ice. At that intense moment, I knew I wanted to die. So, I tried. I ran to the lake and, without stopping, I launched myself off of the muddy water's edge, through the sheet of ice, into that frigid cold water. I was completely underwater in a matter of seconds. The minute I hit that frigid water, I couldn't breathe. I let myself sink, closed my eyes and remembered all of the good times I've had in my fourteen years. My lungs were burning, screaming, begging for air. Every inch of my body was convulsing violently. I was becoming numb. I had only been in the water for two minutes. I let the blackness blur my vision. I felt a floating sensation, as if I was slipping out of my body. '_This is it_,' I thought, '_I want to let go. No more gangs, no more anything. The blackness was almost completely surrounding me, but not before I felt a hand grab my t-shirt. No, no, no!_' I screamed silently, '_Let me go, leave me here to die.'_ Then everything went black.

* * *

...Angst.

Review if you want Ponyboy to live!

-Clara-bear6


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey there! It's Songbook12, updating for Clara-bear6, per the norm *sigh* anyways, we just wanted to let you know that I'm the beta! And that this story is totally awesome! And you should go read my stories;) Hope you enjoy this chapter, she worked hard on it!**

**Disclaimer- Don't own any characters, places, etc...**

* * *

_Chapter Four_

I felt my eyes flutter open to a scene of mass chaos. I felt a hand slap me across the left side of my face, hurting my already bruised face. Then the hand came into view again, slapping the right side of my face. "Ponyboy, please wake up. Why are you so god damn selfish?" came a watery voice.

I jumped up from the ground and straightened my back, ready for a fight. I came face to face with Darry. "Oh, it's just you." I casually reply.

"Just me, JUST ME? I don't know if you remember but this is the same brother that just saved you from KILLING YOURSELF! What the hell man? What is _wrong_ with you? I don't know if you realize this, but you just tried to commit _suicide,_" raged Darry. And for the first time ever, Darry broke down and cried. He dropped down to the muddy ground and sobbed. For the first time in a long time, I was dumbfounded. I stood there not knowing what to do or what to say. So I sunk down in the mud next to him. I took his muscular arm and draped it over me and put my head on Darry's heaving chest, just like I used to do when I was little. Suddenly, he rose to his feet, pulling me up with him. We were face to face, an arm's length apart. He balled his hand into a fist and before I could figure out what was happening, _WHAM!_ His fist met my face with incredible force, catching me off guard and knocking me to the ground. My breaths came in short, surprised gasps.

"What the-?" I attempted before another punch came down on my stomach, hard. _Ooof. _That punch had knocked the wind out of me. I knew Darry had a strong punch, but I didn't know how hard it actually was. Four punches to my face later, Sodapop came running down the street, thank God!

"Darry, Darry what the hell? Get off of him! You're gonna freaking kill him!" Soda said, running towards us. Soda jumped through the air and landed right on top of Darry and knocked him to the ground and off of me. Soda jumped off of Darry and ran to me where I was gasping like a fish and wobbling around on my feet. I was trying to stand, but everything was going in and out of focus and that makes everything a challenge. He stood in front of me protectively although Darry was still sitting on the ground. "Ponyboy, let's go. Come on!" Soda whispered tentatively as if Darry was a savage animal waiting to pounce. Soda turned to face me. "Oh." He said. He took my arm and threw it over his shoulder. He half-dragged half carried me back to the house and threw me down on the couch. "Don't move."

"Ha, good one." I scoffed. He ran back out the door and a few minutes later, returned with Darry.

"Sit." He commanded Darry. Darry raised his eyebrow, he doesn't usually take orders from us. Soda nodded his head towards the couch. Darry sat down at the opposite end across from me, eyeing me up. "I'll be down to talk with you later. For now, you two will sit here until you talk everything out." Said Soda sternly. Darry and I both laughed a little at that one. It was always funny when Soda acted like a parent. He raised one eyebrow and cracked a smile. Shaking his head, he got up and left the room. Darry looked at me with regret.

"I'll start I guess." Responded Darry calmly. "First of all, I'm sorry I hit you. More than once."

"And I'm sorry you hit me too." I said.

"I was caught up in my feelings and I shouldn't have taken it out on a kid."

"I. Am not. A KID!" I raged. Then, I picked up the nearest thing (it turned out to be a picture on the coffee table) and chucked it at his head. He reeled back in surprise. The picture frame had cut him a tiny bit across his temple.

"DID YOU JUST THROW SOMETHING AT ME YOUNG MAN?" yelled Darry.

"Okay, maybe talking isn't the best idea right now." Said Soda nervously. He seemed to have appeared there quickly, as if by magic. I lunged for Darry.

"Let me at him!" I screamed. I jumped on a shocked Darry and socked him in the face, I think it had more of an effect on my hand than Darry's face. Soda grabbed me under the arms and hauled me up the stairs. Darry was still sitting on the couch, staring at the wall. He hadn't moved. Maybe I was stronger than I thought… Soda hauled me right up on to the bed. He slammed the door behind us.

"Why in the hell are y'all punching each other? Have you lost your marbles?" said Soda who was now pacing the room. I was too tired and my face hurt too much for me to respond. So I walked into the bathroom and took a nice long, warm shower, rinsing all the mud off. I put on my boxers and rolled onto the bed. I was asleep before my head hit the pillow.

When I woke up, Soda was talking to himself in his sleep. He had one arm draped over me protectively. I wriggled out from under him and hobbled into the kitchen. The clock read 3:15. I peeked outside and it was still dark out so it must be the morning. I couldn't sleep and needed to clear my head. I walked back silently into the room and pulled on some pants and found a t-shirt draped over the chair. I sniffed it. _Oh well, it's clean enough, I thought._ I pulled white socks out of the drawer and slipped them on. Then I went into the bathroom and brushed my teeth. I laced up my sneakers and buttered some toast and ate it for breakfast. I scribbled a note to Darry and Soda: _Be back soon, couldn't sleep. Went for a run. _I pulled open the door and stood on the pavement. I breathed deeply. Fresh air. I turned to my right and began to run, my feet hitting the ground in an almost musical pattern.

* * *

**Hope ya liked it! See ya later!**

**Review to prove your Loyalty!**

**~Songbook12**

**Review if you want some Ponyboy/Cherry action!**

**-Clara-bear6**


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter Five**

Running was a bad idea. I think I got to the fifth mile and stopped at the side of the road to puke. I was very dehydrated, obviously. I was stumbling around, sweat pouring into my eyes. Boy, I _really _need to work out more. I was closer to the Socs side of town so I ran to Cherry's house. "Hey, Cherry." I said trying to be casual. She plugged her nose.

"My God, what were you doing, fooling around with a skunk?" she said, trying not to gag. "Mike isn't home, go upstairs and take a shower. I'll give you one of his old t-shirts. He won't mind. First door on your right." She said pointing up the stairs.

"Thank you. Oh, towels, where would they be?" I said gratefully.

"In the closet next to the bathroom." She said, backing away. I took the stairs two at a time, I needed to get home before Darry and Soda woke up. For what seemed like the fifth time that day, I took yet another shower. Everything was soaked through with sweat. I came out of the bathroom smelling _much better._ I felt better too. I was looking down and ran right into Cherry who was holding Mike's clothes waiting for me to change. I was strong and the force of me running into her knocked her into the wall. Well almost. I caught her by the waist just in time. I twirled her around pulled her close to me. She was leaning on me, head against my bare chest. Her cheeks turned bright red. "Well I'm sorry! I didn't mean to scare you like that." she said, backing up to pick up the clothes. She picked up the shirt and unfolded it. She slid her hand down my arm and picked up my hand and slipped it through the sleeve. She walked behind me and did the same thing to my right hand. She placed one hand firmly on my chest and slowly circled me if she was the ringmaster in a circus. With slow, steady steps she closed the space between us. She grab the bottom end of the shirt and slowly buttoned it up, not taking her eyes off of mine.

"You know I think it's sexy when you try and dress me." I whispered mischievously. She slapped my arm playfully. She stood on her tiptoes and gave me a soft, intimate kissed. I pushed her against the wall and kissed back. I could stay here like this forever. She wrapped her legs around me and I kissed her harder.

After about five minutes Cherry whispered against my lips, "You better stop now because if we don't stop now I don't think I ever will. I love you Ponyboy." She said, opening her eyes. "But don't you have somewhere you have to be?"

"This is the only place I want to be, holding the love of my life." I said seriously. She planted once last kiss on my lips.

"Alright Pony, I'll walk with you back to your place." She said pushing me away and putting her feet on the ground. I started to walk down the stairs but she grabbed my arm and I turned around. "Forgetting something?" she asked while playfully dangling my pants in the air.

"Oh. I guess I'm so crazy about you that I forget to wear pants." I said with a smile. I took them from her and pulled them on. I scooped her up in my arms in one fluid motion and ran out the door. We were both laughing like crazy and I put her down gently. She ran back up the front stairs and locked the door and then skipped back to me. She grabbed my hand and gazed at me, her eyes glowing with happiness and I'm sure mine were glowing too. We started our walk at a relaxed pace. Out of nowhere came a drunk Socs and he grabbed Cherry and flipped open his blade.

"Oh what a pretty little thing." He slurred. "It would be such a shame if someone gave her a nasty little scar." He said, skimming her face and neck with the edge of his switchblade.

"Get your grubby little fingers off of my girlfriend, you animal!" I raged. I lost it. I grabbed his hand with the blade and twisted it. I karate chopped it and heard a loud crack. He withered and howled with pain beneath my grasp. I knew I broke his arm. But I didn't stop there. I picked him up and slammed him on the ground. More howls. He looked at me with wide eyes holding his arm. He was cornered so I punch him square in the nose. Another crack and a symphony of howls. Blood sprayed out of his now crooked nose like a fountain. I kicked him and punched him some more. He cried out again, making me shake at the haunting sounds of his wails. "You better not even do so much as look in her direction again, you hear me?" I said, my voice shaking with anger.

"Yes sir." He responded. His eyes were clouded over with anger and pain.

"Good." I said coldly. I straightened up and looked at Cherry who was crying, silent tears slipping down her face. "Cherry, what's wr-?"

"Ponyboy, duck!" she interrupted.

"Wha-?" I stopped midsentence when I whirled around and saw the injured man charging at me, blade extended. His left arm was hanging limp and useless at his side. Before I could react, he thrust his blade into my side. I couldn't think, couldn't feel, couldn't see anything but pain. Couldn't feel anything but the burning at my side, taking over my senses. Again, he raised the blade up and thrust it into me, this time, my stomach. Once more, he raised the blade up. He dug it into my other side. Then, he took his switchblade and dug it into the wound on my stomach and twisted it around.

"Yes sir my ass." He said his eyes cold and unfeeling. Then he ran. Cherry wailed with despair and fear. She dropped to her knees.

"Ponyboy! Ponyboy! My sweet Ponyboy, stay awake. Stay with me. You'll be okay." I knew I had to be brave for her. This was, after all, the life I had to get used to living. This stuff happens all the time, right?

"Hey baby," I said through gritted teeth, "I'm sorry to ruin our walk. But I need you to do one thing for me."

"Anything." She said, still sobbing.

"I'm gonna need you to help me stand up. If I tell you to stop or if I cry out, just keep going. Are you ready?" I said, trying to hold it together.

"Okay, I can do that." She said between sobs. She pulled me halfway onto her lap and grabbed my arms. "Okay, here we go." I put my feet flat on the ground and she pulled. Hard. I felt like all of my organs were about to fall out. Through hard work, she finally had me on my feet. I was trying to not scream out by biting my tongue. I leaned against the wall behind us.

"Thanks Cherry." I said breathlessly. I kissed her forehead. I looked around and realized that we were a block away from my house. Blood was staining Mike's shirt red. "Shoot, I'm sorry Cherry, I ruined Mike's shirt."

"Oh who the hell cares about the freaking shirt?" she said. I smiled.

"The good news is that we're only a block away from my house. The bad news is that we have to walk there." I said with a strangled laugh. And away we went, we were quite a sight walking together. I was bent over and bleeding, leaning heavily on Cherry, and Cherry was out of breath trying to hold me up. Her eyes were red and puffy and her hair was in tangles. A few spots of blood speckled her dress that had dripped from me. We made it to the door and I pushed it open, it was always unlocked. She led me to the couch and we both collapsed onto it. I wanted to stay like that but she insisted that I get stitched up. The clock read seven in the morning and no one else was up yet. I struggled to my feet by myself. I climbed two flights of stairs. I felt like I was going to die. I made it to the room Soda and I shared where he was still sleeping. I shook him awake. "Hey, Soda. I might need your assistance." I whispered. His eyes opened lazily.

"Oh hey Ponyboy! Jesus freaking Christ!" he said, suddenly awake. "You're bleeding all over the place." He stood up and lifted up my shirt and saw the three stab wounds. "For fuck's sake!" he cried out. "Every time I see you, you have some new near death experience." He said pulling me into the bathroom. I sat on the toilet seat. He pulled off my shirt. He took the needle and thread we typically use to patch up our clothes and started stitching up the first wound. Cherry came running up the stairs a few moments later. She sat with me while Soda stitched me up. I felt much better when he was done, I no longer felt as if my organs were going to fall out. I leaned my head against the bathroom wall, my head spinning from the pain of the last two hours. Soda pulled me gently to my feet and helped me get down the stairs, Cherry following close behind. I sat down on the couch again. Cherry sat next to me and put her head on my heaving chest. Soda went into the icebox and pulled out three slices of chocolate cake. "Family tradition." Soda explained when Cherry gave him a funny look. He passed around the slices. "Explain." He said. So I started from last night.


End file.
